


Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third time's the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

When Shinra first notices it, he brushes it off as a figment of his imagination. 

_ Pale and tanned hands subtly touched together, lingering before quickly parting ways. _

The second time it happens, the underground doctor decides to turn in for the night the moment he returns home.

_ Hushed voices are heard as Shinra peers into one of the many alleys on his way back from a client’s. Blonde and brunette clash as the latter is trapped by two strong limbs, whispers of “I hate you, I love you” delivered to the other’s lips. _

 

Shinra Kishitani never felt like a bigger idiot in his whole life.

To be honest with himself, he should have realized the signs way sooner than now. It should have clicked in that night when the two came over to be patched up, surprisingly sitting together on the couch - no snarky comment, no signs of anger, nothing - as the doctor left to get more bandages and still by each other when he returned.

...maybe even just a tad bit closer when he came back.

 

But third time’s the charm right?

As in, catching his two friends in the act just had to be Shinra’s big _‘Wake up!’_ sign.

Clothes barely clung onto two bodies in front of the doctor, about to start a dance he really didn’t want to stick around for. Deep red paints all three faces. One mouths “Shit,” the other smirks, the last one’s mouth agape.

“...Just give me a call when you’re done.”

With that, Shinra Kishitani closes the door and decides to go and meet his next patient a little earlier than expected.

“Well, at least they’re happy.”

 


End file.
